


Flights of Fantasy

by haldoor



Category: Lost
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, M/M, Mile High Club, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 14:46:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3450992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/pseuds/haldoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Warnings/Spoilers:</b> None for the show, unless you didn't know that all the Lost survivors came from an airplane<br/><b>Disclaimer:</b> Last time I checked, no one had transferred ownership of the show and/or characters to me; I make no gain other than the pleasure of writing out my dirty thoughts<br/><b>Beta:</b> Only by yours truly, I'm afraid<br/><b>Summary:</b>  Boone joins the mile-high club on a flight home from Australia<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Flights of Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Bingo square 'airplane' on Vacation#5 card in [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[1_million_words](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/)' February 2015 Bingo Challenge

"No, not here, seriously…"

"I didn't see nowhere else on this plane that wouldn't get us caught; did you?"

Boone swallowed hard, torn between pushing the man back out of the airplane lavatory and pulling him closer.

"C'mon, sweetcheeks; don't tell me you haven't always wanted to join the mile-high club."

They'd been making eyes at each other for the last two hours, and then, when he got up to stretch, the tall, dirty-blond man had swiftly dragged Boone into the tiny cubicle. His dimples deepened with his sexy grin, and Boone just couldn't resist.

He gave in to the second open-mouthed kiss from the guy, and let him press their erections together in the confined space like it was all he'd wanted since he stepped on the plane. Considering what had gone down in Sydney, it wasn't much of a surprise.

"Turn around," the man instructed, pushing at Boone to obey.

Boone did as he was bid, rapidly unbuckling himself and pushing his pants down. A sudden thought had him stalling. "You got something?" He glanced back over his shoulder.

A lazy grin told him it wasn't a problem; he should have known this criminal – he had to be one; there was no way he wasn't – would be prepared. Boone turned back around as he vaguely heard the sound of the condom being unwrapped above the engine hum.

Boone scrabbled to find some lotion from a compartment – he hoped it wouldn't melt the latex – and bent slightly forward as he handed it over his shoulder.

Tall and gorgeous slid a dampened figure between Boone's butt-cheeks, pressing inside without preamble. Luckily, Boone was ready and moved into the motion. "Enough," he breathed over his shoulder. "Fuck me."

"Thought you'd never ask," the guy drawled, and then he was pushing himself in, surprisingly gentle for all his speed.

The angle was perfect, and Boone groaned, fisting his erection in time to the other man's rapid movements in and out of him. Teeth nipped at his neck and Boone angled his head out of the way, giving the guy better access.

His moaning was sending ripples through Boone's body, and when the man wrapped a hand – his left hand at that; nothing was sexier than being done by a south-paw, in Boone's opinion – around his cock, pushing Boone's right hand out of the way, it only took a few strokes before Boone was biting his lip to stop himself from yelling through his orgasm. Pulsing the muscles in his ass, he could hear how breathless he'd turned his partner in crime as he evidently arrived at his own conclusion.

"God, yeah; you're good," Dirty-blond said, his tone about three levels lower from post-orgasmic hormones, as he pulled away and buckled himself up.

Boone dragged his own pants up and took a deep breath, half-turning enough to receive one last wet kiss before the man dimpled deeply once more and said, "Nice meetin' ya, California. Give my regards to your sister."

Before Boone could ask how he'd known that Shannon was his sister, the man had backed out of the lavatory door and closed it behind him. He blinked and shrugged to himself in the mirror, straightening up his shirt, and then followed.

"So," Shannon asked as Boone retook his seat, "How was your initiation into the mile-high club?"

"Pardon?"

"Come on, Boone, you want me to believe that the guy you've been eyeing up for the last hour or so getting up to visit the bathroom at the same time as you, and then returning to his seat mere seconds in front of you was a coincidence?"

"Believe what you like, Shannon. I have no idea what you're talking about."

Boone turned towards the window, a secret smile on his face. There was no way she was going to find out anything about the guy or what they'd done; it wasn't as if they were likely to run into him again. Boone wasn't about to kiss and tell to Shannon, but he'd surely be reliving the encounter in his head.

And this particular fantasy, Boone thought, should keep him going longer than the one about the doctor and the deserted island he'd been having dreams of lately.

~//~


End file.
